


Death Of An Innocent

by LarryStylinson_2010



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Death, Mpreg Louis, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinson_2010/pseuds/LarryStylinson_2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'i didnt drink, i had water instead'</p><p>carter rose tomlinson was everyones day dream. her fathers were in one direction.<br/>she had everything.</p><p>until her life burst.</p><p>stupid boys, drinking and driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Of An Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> death of an innocent is a poem, that can be found.  
> please read it before reading this.

she was brought into the world, full of love from the ones around her.

her fathers loved her, her younger brother was her best mate, her uncles wanted to keep her safe and her aunties loved the silent baby who just laid in their arms, long eyelashes blinking open.  
her cousins loved her, played with her when she came over. her friends thought she was the ants pants, always the smart one of the few. her boyfriend loved her, and he thought she was his moon.

the fans thought she was beautiful, should've been a model instead of a teacher. everyone loved her, she was a star in everyone's eyes.

carter rose tomlinson was everything, a few wanted to be. her fathers were the one and only harry styles and louis tomlinson. she had a wonderful family, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

but everything burst like a balloon.

 

 

"don't know what to wear tonight" carter sighed from her bed.

"just pick something to wear" her best friend groaned, looking at herself in the double mirror.

"easy for you to say" the 19 year old mumbled, looking down at her bed.

"oh please. says miss teen model over her" amber laughed, winking at the beach waved hair girl.

the brunette laughed, "don't you dare"

"oh really. miss 'everyone loves me' tomlinson" amber joked, earning a pillow thrown to her head.

carter rolled her eyes, hearing a honk outside their room.

"he's here already" the 19 year old yelped, running into the shared college room.

"don't worry, i will keep him busy"

"don't you dare flash him your boobs"

"that was one time"

"6 times" carter yelled from the small bathroom.

amber rolled her eyes, her blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders.

"hello 6 foot something, and sexy" she joked, receiving a laugh from the 23 year old.

"is she ready yet?" logan laughed, walking into the dorm.

"i don't know, is she" amber winked playfully, her eyes looking towards the bathroom door.

"alright" logan sighs, sitting on the bed.

"good boy"

 

 

once the 4 get to the party, amber, carter, logan and ambers boyfriend jake. carter finds her phone ringing from her back pocket.

"dad, hey" carter greets her father on the other line.

"hey honey, i was calling to see if you're still coming home for xaviers birthday" louis speaks, making the 19 year old roll her green eyes.

"of course dad. wouldn't miss it for the world"

"good good, so you having a nice night?" louis asks, back home in doncaster.

"yes, having a nice night out with the lads"

"no drinking?" louis questions, smiling into the phone, already knowing the answer.

"promised it hasn't been touched, and isn't going to" carter smiles, never the one to drink.

"good girl, your papa says hello" louis speaks, making carter smile.

"hello papa"

"hey honey, miss you" harry calls from over the 37 year olds shoulder.

"miss you too, but i will be home soon" she promises.

"you better. got a drink with your name on it" harry jokes, which gets a slap from louis.

"you know me better papa, i don't touch that awful stuff"

"good girl. raised right, and not on a farm then" harry jokes, which louis just loses it.

"promised dad i would never touch it"

"good. now you have a nice evening, and i will see you on saturday. love you darling"

"love you pa" carter smiles into the phone.

"love you too carter baby" louis sings, making carter just want to come home straight then.

"love you both, more than the moon and stars"

the lot hang up after the phone call.

 

 

a few hours have past, and carter just wants to go back to her dorm. amber is drunk, and logan is not ready to go home.  
carter sighs, taking matters into her own hands.

 

 

"give me your keys, and find a ride home" she speaks, kissing her boyfriends lips goodbye.

 

 

logan nods, forbidding the young girl goodbye.

 

 

carter sits in the front seat, staring out of the window.

her light turns green, and she's ready to go home.

 

 

but before that even happens, a car is coming at her and she doesn't have time to move.

 

 

it just hits her, and she loses her sight.

 

 

"honey can you hear me?" a lady asks, blonde hair and blue eyes.

carter feels like her body is on fire, she cant talk even if she tried.

"darling im here alright" she mothers, not wanting the young girl to die.

all carter can do is lay there, listening to the police officer say 'a drunken driver, same one from the party probably'

and a paramedic say 'better call her parents, she might die'

time feels frozen, and her heart feels empty and broken.

carter grabs the older ladies wrist, whispering.

"i didn't drink. i had water instead"

 

 

carter's parents were called, and the young girl is laying in the bed.

"darling, whatever happens, you'll be fine"

the lady couldn't promise her that, because her life burst like a balloon that night.

 

 

louis, harry, liam, niall and zayn where all there.

the doctor shaking their heads, and the older woman saying ' she didn't drink, she had water instead'

louis doesnt know what the heck to do, he just stays put and harry lets him.

the doctor tells the family that he is sorry, and her parents may go and see her.

louis can't, her broken body is too much for him.

"she will be in the funeral place, and then thats where you can say your goodbyes. somewhere other than here, and you can decide who can see her. its closed off for now, just for you two" the man smiles sadly, before leaving the couple to think.

"lou...." niall stars to speak, but he is cut off when louis makes a run for it.

harry looks back at his friends, before running after his husband.

"lou" he finds his lover on the floor crying in the corner.

the 37 year old is shaking and cant help but hit his legs.

"baby" harry whimpers, snaking his body around the tiny man.

"she cant be gone...she was just on the phone to us....she, no. no no no" louis repeats over and over again, shaking his head as well as his body.

"baby" harry whispers, tears falling down his own face.

"not our little girl. not my baby" louis cries. fu*ck. he gave birth to the girl when he was 18.

"no" he repeats, while his husband rocks him in his arms.

 

 

they go home silent that night.

carters clothes to bloody to keep.

 

 

"daddy? papa?" a little voice calls out in the middle of the night.

a 7 year old who doesnt know anything.

anne smiles tiredly at her son, and his husband.

she takes in louis eyes, and wonders the worst.

louis doesnt say anything, just heads to bed before he can scream.

harry shakes his head. 19 years of protection, all gone.

"shes gone mum. shes dead" the 35 year old cries out, his body aching.

anne stays silent, watching as her son falls apart and her grandson scream.

 

 

louis hasnt been the same, no parent has to deal with this. isnt it the parent first then the child?

 

 

he finds himself standing at her coffin, in a silent room.

it was personal, and only for close family to see the person who has passed one more time before their body is taken.

he sits by the coffin, silent tears rolling down his face.

her hand is cold, but he doesnt care. he just sits there, taking her small pale hand into his.

 

 

the day of her service came, no dry eye in the room.

harry and louis sit in front of the coffin, friends and family in the room.

xavier is sitting over by louis mum, while anne sits by jay.

louis sits by his husband, watching as the priest talks.

its then he and harry's turn to talk. if only he can.

 

 

"people will say my life was cut short at 16 when carter was born. i was a teenager, trying to handle being a father at the same time. i remember coming home from the hospital, she was so tiny in lou's arms. big green eyes, full of wonder. she had a favorite toy, just like most babies. a stuffed rabbit she got when lou was only 3 months along. she loved our voices as we sang to her. years later our fans loved her, treated her like she was a angel. seeing her for the first time, and seeing her for the last....as a parent, i thought she would be fine. 19 years of protection burst the night she died. she took her first steps with us, and now she took her last alone. she went, without us. she promised she wouldn't drink or drive, and thats what she did. the nurse says she drank water. so why is she laying in a peaceful place, while the person who did this, walks down the street day by day. darling girl, our little rose. please know we love you, and miss you. please, please take care. we will meet again, take care" harry read out, tears streaming down his face. as he spoke the first 3 words, louis turned into his younger husbands side, and let it all out.

he placed the pink rabbit on her coffin, before he watches her rest.

 

 

 

 

______

 

please dont drink and drive was the message here !!


End file.
